Fire and Ice/Chapter 12
Chapter description :The ThunderClan warriors and apprentices have returned to camp to run into Tigerclaw, who accuses them on being on RiverClan territory. Fireheart is about to speak, but Cinderpaw cuts him off, and tells Tigerclaw it was her fault. She explains that they were hunting near the stream by the training hollow, and that she had slipped and that Graystripe had to help her. Graystripe however fell in himself and Fireheart had to pull him out. Tigerclaw accepts the story, and tells Graystripe that he should get to Yellowfang before he caught a cold, and the deputy pads away from the group. Fireheart is relieved, and Graystripe heads to Yellowfang's den, while Brackenpaw heads back to the apprentices den. :Fireheart asks Cinderpaw if she was even afraid of Tigerclaw, and she replies that he was a great warrior, and asks why she should be scared of him, and that she admired Tigerclaw. Fireheart tells her that she lied very well, trying to act like a mentor. Cinderpaw tells him that she tries not to lie, she just thought the truth wouldn't be helpful. Fireheart admits that she had a point, and tells her to go and get warm. Cinderpaw obeys, and chases after her brother. As Fireheart heads towards the warriors den, he starts to worry on how easily the story of Graystripe's near drowning came from Cinderpaw, but he believes that she was an honest cat. Fireheart remembers his friend, Ravenpaw, and how he was a good cat, and begins to wonder if the story of how Tigerclaw killed Redtail, one of the old ThunderClan deputies, was just a story. :Fireheart shakes the thought away, as when he talked to Ravenpaw, he was frightened enough to leave the Clan. Fireheart starts to eat, and worries about Cinderpaw's admiration for Tigerclaw, and he feels that only he sees there was more to the deputy then what other cats see. Fireheart notes that Bluestar does not treat her deputy any differently, and still showed the respect and trust she has always showed him. Frustrated, he takes another bite of the prey, and he hears Graystripe sneeze, and asks him how he is. Graystripe sits down, and Fireheart tells him that he saved his friend some food, and pushes some prey toward Graystripe. Graystripe tells him that he has to stay in camp, as he has the chills. Fireheart replies that he isn't surprised, and asks him what he was given for medicine. Graystripe replies that Yellowfang gave him feverfew and lavender, he takes a small bite out of the prey, and tells Fireheart that he isn't very hungry. Fireheart is amazed, and asks if he is sure, as there is plenty there. Graystripe doesn't reply, and when Fireheart asks if he is sure, Graystripe is confused, but then says that he is sure. Fireheart notes that Graystripe must have a fever. :A few days later, Fireheart awakens to Leaf-bare fog. He steps outside the den, and hears Mousefur hurrying towards him. She tells him that Tigerclaw had wanted to see him, Fireheart thanks her, and is alarmed, wondering if Tigerclaw noticed that he slipped out to visit his sister, Princess, the other day. Graystripe awakens, and asks Fireheart what that was about, and Fireheart replies that Tigerclaw wanted to see him, then suddenly worries, and tells his friend that he should be asleep, and asks him if he rested up yesterday. Graystripe answers that he did between coughing and sneezing. Fireheart asks him why he wasn't in his nest, then hesitates, and adds why he wasn't in the nest when he got back from training. Graystripe replies that he didn't get any peace from warriors padding into the warriors den all day, and that he found someplace quieter, and then he wonders what Tigerclaw wanted. Fireheart tells him that he better go find out. :He heads towards the Highrock to see Whitestorm and Tigerclaw, and when Fireheart approaches, the two senior warriors stop talking, and Tigerclaw tells him that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw are ready for their first assessment. Fireheart questions this, as the two apprentices haven't been training long, Tigerclaw explains that Bluestar had wanted to see, how their training is progressing, as Graystripe is ill and unable to train Brackenpaw, and that if Brackenpaw is falling behind, Bluestar needs to know so that she could appoint another mentor for the apprentice. Fireheart, annoyed, tells them that he has been taking Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw out with him every day. Tigerclaw glances at Whitestorm, and explains that it is his first time being a mentor, and it is a lot for him to take on, and ThunderClan needs well-trained warriors. :Fireheart looks at his paws in resentment, and notes that no one had asked him to take on Brackenpaw, and that he was putting a lot of effort with both apprentices. Tigerclaw continues, and tells him that he is to send Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw through Tallpines and Twolegplace, and tells Fireheart to keep an eye on them. Tigerclaw comments that he'd be interested to see how much prey would be added to the pile. Whitestorm comments that if Cinderpaw's skills match her enthusiasm, the Clan should have plenty to eat, and adds that he heard she was a keen apprentice. Fireheart agrees, but wonders why Tigerclaw is sending him back to Twolegplace, and remembers that his own hunting assessment was held along the same route. Tigerclaw ended up witnessing Fireheart talking to an old friend, and reported it to Bluestar. :Fireheart suggests that the Sunningrocks are a better place to hunt and test their skills, and that the sun may have burned away some of the mist. But Tigerclaw replies that the dawn patrol had scented RiverClan, and they would need to be warned off before training could happen there. Whitestorm agrees, and Fireheart notes that they were lucky Graystripe wasn't caught with the RiverClan warrior. Tigerclaw comments that the fog would make the assessment more interesting. Fireheart tells Tigerclaw that he would get Cinderpaw and start the test. Fireheart explains this to Cinderpaw, and she expresses her excitement, and asks him if he thinks they are ready. Fireheart tells her that they have been training really hard. Brackenpaw asks if the fog would make hunting difficult, and Fireheart replies that there was advantages to have still air. Brackenpaw comments that it would be hard to smell prey, but it would also make the apprentices harder to detect, and Fireheart agrees. :Cinderpaw asks him when they should start, and Fireheart answers that they could start as soon as they like, but warns them to take their time, as it isn't a race, but Cinderpaw has already left, and calls after her that she had only until sunset. Brackenpaw follows his sister. Fireheart tracks the two apprentices through Tallpines, noting the softness of the ground. He follows Cinderpaw's trail until he sees her stalking through the forest, then he picked up Brackenpaw's trail. He notes how their trails cross one another, and is able to tell where they sat down or lingered together. Fireheart soon finds a spot where Cinderpaw made a kill and took it with her, as he could smell it on her scent trail, and discovers where Brackenpaw caught a thrush, and notes that they were hunting well. Fireheart digs under some needles to see a stash of prey Cinderpaw had caught. He feels a glow of pride for his apprentice, and scents her heading towards the oak woods behind Twolegplace. :Fireheart follows her scent, and soon picks up Brackenpaw's trail, he sees the apprentice crouching as he is hunting a wood mouse, and notes how the apprentice is taking his time, he watches the apprentice make the kill, and Fireheart notes that he is looking forward to reporting to Tigerclaw. He is startled when a voice greets him, and Cinderpaw asks him how they were doing. He tells her that she isn't supposed to ask that, as he is assessing them, Cinderpaw apologizes, and Fireheart notes that he would never have approached Tigerclaw in his own assessment. Cinderpaw asks him if he was really born in Twolegplace. Fireheart glances at the fence, and asks her why she wanted to know, Cinderpaw replies that Tigerclaw had just mentioned it. Fireheart wonders what else Tigerclaw had been telling his apprentice. Fireheart tells her that he was born a Kittypet, but that he wasn't a warrior, he mentions that his life wasn't bad, but he is glad itias over. Cinderpaw tells him that she will see him later. Fireheart reflects on his words, and admits that a moon ago his words to his apprentice would have been true, but now he is no longer sure, as his happiest memories were with his sister, Princess. Characters Major: }} Minor *Cinderpaw *Tigerclaw *Brackenpaw *Mousefur *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Ravenpaw *Redtail *Princess *Bluestar *Smudge (unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 12nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 12es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 12 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc